


it's just a phase

by hashire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashire/pseuds/hashire
Summary: Levi believes that Mikasa is going through a rebellious phase and doesn't understand why she insists on tormenting him.





	it's just a phase

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 17 of Kinktober - seduction. Had a depressive episode and couldn't finish on time. This was a lot of fun to write. Also on [tumblr](http://hashire.tumblr.com/post/179429062487/its-just-a-phase). Note: they're both 17 in this.

The worst part of Mikasa's new rebellious phase is (Levi thinks - no, knows) the short skirts: the ones she makes even shorter by rolling them up when the teachers aren't looking, that she surreptitiously tugs back into place when she knows they will. She's yet to get in trouble for it, or the tight and low-cut tops that she adjusts so much. It's as though she has a sixth sense for when she's about to get caught.

Although, in his current predicament, he thinks he might prefer to look at the long, lean legs that seem to go on forever and distract him so much. It would definitely be preferable to the weight on top of him.

“Hey,” she'd said, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, “turn over. I wanna do something.” So he had without a question, though he wishes he had protested.

Mikasa, English book in hand, had draped herself on his back. One leg fits between his, the other bent so she could hook her foot over his ankle, idly dragging it back and forth.

This is either heaven or hell. He's leaning toward hell because she's been talking about that Yeager kid nonstop all fucking year. He’s just the best friend, after all. The one who's known her forever and is therefore invisible to her in that sense.

Levi pushes the thoughts out of his mind in a vain attempt to focus on his pre-calc homework. That plan is foiled when Mikasa pulls out a lollipop from absolutely nowhere and starts sucking on it. The noise is obnoxious but affects him all the same. He throws her off balance when he pushes himself up on his elbows and glares over his shoulder.

“Do you have to do that now?” he demands, using the new position to his advantage to reach down and adjust himself. _Damn her for doing this_ , he thinks as he tugs at his shirt as a weak cover-up of what he’s really doing.

She drops her chin on his back and looks at him with wide, innocent eyes that make his heart thump in his chest. Then, worse, she pulls the lollipop from between her lips with a _pop_. _**Damn**_ _her._ “I just wanted something sweet,” she says. She holds it out to him, shining with her saliva; he should be revolted but it’s her so he isn’t. “Do you want a few licks? I only have one.”

 _What the fuck?_ is what he thinks but instead he blurts out, “That’s disgusting.” Then he turns back around to glare at his math book. Mikasa hums.

“Suit yourself,” she says, putting her chin on his shoulder. He can see her stick her tongue out and lick it in the corner of his eye.

“What are you doing, Mikasa?” Levi grouses, clapping the book shut. She licks the lollipop again before answering.

“Is everything OK?” she asks, grabbing his other shoulder with her free hand and digging her fingers and thumb into the muscle there. “You seem tense.” At this point, he’s ready to kick her out of his house. That, of course, would mean that he’d have to stand up and usher her out and then she would know and that would be the end of everything. He takes a deep breath to tell her to leave, but then she hits a particularly stiff spot on his neck and he groans. She hums and lets go.

Good, he thinks, rescinding the thought immediately when she straddles his back to use both hands on him. His damn shirt rides up as she settles in. He can feel the heat between her legs there and the soft skin of her thighs. He doesn’t acknowledge the thought that he’ll jerk off to this memory many, many times, instead folding his arms so he can lay his head on them.

The grunts and groans come out of him unbidden: he can’t seem to stop them. He loses track of time and starts falling asleep. That is, of course, until he feels her rock against him, squeeze her thighs against his sides, and sigh.

Levi keeps his eyes shut, heart in his throat, and asks again, “What are you doing, Mikasa?”

She hums. “You sound nice,” she says, which explains little in his current state. His brain is so fogged up that it doesn’t make sense. He lifts his head and glance over his shoulder at her, jolting at how dark her eyes look. She watches him, her expression on the edge of identifiable, but, in his state, he can’t figure it out. “Levi,” she says, and he can only stare as she bites her lip before continuing, “Turn over.”

“No.” She raises her eyebrows at him, stopping her heavenly touches on his shoulders.

“Why not?” He presses his face into his hands and groans. This has to be some sort of extended bad joke. He’ll turn over and she’ll laugh at him for getting hard and tease him about it for the next five years, at the very least. She still hadn’t stopped bringing up the time he headbutted Petra and gave her a black eye when she tried to kiss him. (Things ended between them shortly after, but that didn’t matter to Mikasa.)

“You know why,” he snaps.

“No,” she says in a way that tells him she definitely knows, “please enlighten me.” Then the brat squeezes her thighs again and all coherent thought leaves him.

“You should leave,” Levi says, voice much weaker than he intended it to be. She places her hands flat on his shoulder blades and puts all her weight on them as she leans over.

“I will,” Mikasa says, and he would relax but her voice holds promise that he anticipates and dreads, “if you tell me why.” She breathes the last part right into his ear.

He can’t think of a thing to say to that, especially when she moves to lie on top of him again, stretching her arms so her hands land right in front of his face. She slides her legs down his, and, when one falls to the side, he moves quickly: he grabs both of her wrists and hooks his foot over her leg.

The flip doesn’t go as smoothly as he may have intended: he deposits Mikasa on her back. She hits the floor with a shout and puts her hand to the back of her head when he lets go of her wrist.

“What the hell,” she snaps. Levi sits up, facing away from her. “You’re such an idiot!” He turns to glare and finds her face flushed, but worse: there are tears in her eyes.

“I am not,” he says, automatically, when he can finally close his jaw. He hadn’t seen Mikasa cry in years.

“You are. I’m over here trying to seduce you and you throw me on the floor! What the hell,” she repeats, sitting up. She puts her feet on the floor, bending her legs. The skirt slides up and he can see the white of her panties. He swallows. She shoves his shoulder. “Idiot.”

“Stop calling me an idiot,” he says, glaring at her. The expression on her face morphs into something more neutral.

“I’ll call you that until you admit you’re an idiot.”

“I guess you’ll be doing it for the rest of your life,” he shoots back. He tries to suppress the smile that threatens to creep onto his face.

“Oh, I will. On your deathbed, I’ll be leaning over you and calling you an idiot.” She puffs out her cheeks, also trying to suppress a smile.

“What if you die first?” The thought scares him, but they are young enough not to worry about it.

“Then I’ll be a ghost and knock all of your shit over and call you an idiot.” They stare at each other and start laughing. It’s short-lived because Mikasa uses his guard being down to her advantage, shoving him on his back and kicking a leg over him to settle on his thighs. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. “So,” she says, “you’re an idiot - ”

“I - ” he tries to interrupt. She puts a finger over his mouth to stop him.

“Who can’t even piece together that I’m trying to seduce you even when I’m dry humping you,” she finishes without missing a beat.

He pushes her hand away and opens his mouth to continue the childish argument before he finally processes what she says. Then he stares and stares before croaking, “What?”

“You heard me,” she says, voice soft and clear. She then reaches and pops open the top button of her shirt. He can now see the top of her bra: simple, pure white, and endlessly alluring. There's something tucked in one of the cups, though he can't parse what it is in this moment. Then, in what feels like slow motion, her hand falls right above his dick. During the silliness, his erection flagged, but it's back at attention now.

Levi opens his mouth again, looks at her chest, and the back at her face as the moment stretches into another, then another, and yet another. What sort of alternate universe did he enter? This couldn’t be Mikasa. But, he realizes, it is: the expression on her face melts into apprehension, and her shoulders tense.

“Unless...this isn’t what you want.” The odd quality of her voice disappears into her normal voice; he hadn’t even caught the difference until now. He shuts his mouth and swallows.

“I do,” he says, and, when she twists her lips into a frown, he feels exceptionally stupid (maybe she’s right about him) adds, “it is.” He tries to say more but can’t. Her shoulders come down from her ears as she sighs. “Is it what you want?”

Mikasa then laughs her melodious laugh, digs her fingertips into his stomach, and flicks his nose with her free hand. “I thought I made that obvious, idiot.” Levi scowls at the repeated insult and is about to retort when she smiles at him, warm and promising. She takes her hands away from him and, even after everything, he thinks she’ll get up and leave. Instead, she takes hold of the waistline of her skirt and gives it a few more rolls.

His mouth dries as he looks at the white of her panties again, as simple and enticing as the bra. Then he practically jumps out of his skin when her hand slides over the cloth of his shirt and down to the fabric of his jeans, stopping her hand on the bulge of his erection. His hands grip the carpet before he realizes that he can touch her. He starts with her knees, which sit on either side of his hips, teasing the tops of socks that just reach over them and end at the bottom of her thighs. She hums her approval, popping open the top button of his jeans.

His hands glide over her thighs, which are as soft as he imagined they would be (because of course he’d thought about it). He watches as he caresses her, eyes taking in as much of her as he can. Until, that is, she puts her hands on top of his, just as his fingers graze the hem of her skirt.

Levi makes to pull away because she must have changed her mind if she stopped him. Then he hears a soft, “hey,” and looks up at her face. She’s biting her bottom lip, eyes hooded and dark. The lip slips from between her teeth, red and inviting. “Aren’t you gonna at least kiss me first?”

He takes her in again: the planes of her beautiful face, the fall of the fringe over her forehead, the way her nose and cheeks turn pink when she’s flustered. Mikasa pouts when he doesn’t respond. He breathes out a laugh. “You’ll have to get closer for that.”

“Why do I have to do all the work?” she grumbles with a smile, letting go of his hands and shifting so she’s straddling his hips. He gasps at the pressure on his dick as she puts her hands on his shoulders again and kisses his parted lips. His hands grab at her hips, pushing the skirt up higher when her tongue runs along his bottom lip.

Levi has kissed others in the past and knows Mikasa has as well, but this is better than all of them combined. He lets go of one of her hips to curl his hand around the back of her neck and hold her while he moves his head to a better angle. She moans into his mouth when he takes control of the kiss, rocking her hips down like she did when she straddled his back. He sees explosions on the backs of his eyelids at the feeling and the noise. Then something lands on his chest, and she withdraws and licks her lips. He grabs it before she can.

It’s a condom. She meets his eyes when he looks at her, the pink on her cheeks spreading and darkening.

“I know what I want,” she tells him, snatching it from his hand and twirling it in her fingers, sitting up and away from him. “And I knew you’d want it too.” She sounds more confident than she appears. Levi removes his hands from her leg and neck as he props himself up on his elbows before hooking his fingers behind her knees and pressing into her warmth above him. She bites her lip again.

“How did you know that for sure?” he asks. Mikasa stares. “Please enlighten me.” She scowls at him and moves to flick his nose again, but he’s too fast: he tips his head back and away and catches her hand.

“Fine,” she says, sighing when he shifts his hips into her in response. “I see the way you look at me when you think I can’t see. Sasha tells me...things. And,” she squeezes her thighs against his hips for emphasis, “I know you better than anyone else in the entire world.”

A lump forms in his throat and his breath leaves him at the last thing she said. To a casual observer, the words have little meaning, but it’s the way she says it, the light in her eyes, the smile on her face. He swallows around the lump but can’t seem to make it go away: the only solution he can come up with is to cup her cheeks and pull her in for another kiss.

She lays herself on him like she did before, but she feels so much better on his front. He trails his fingers over her neck, along her shoulder, and then down over one of her breasts. She bites down on his lower lip as he squeezes, sliding his fingers under the cup of the bra. He brushes her nipple, which peaks under his touch. She gasps at the pinch and pulls away. Then, infuriatingly, she grabs her phone.

“Hey,” Levi snaps. Mikasa puts her hand on his face to stifle him.

“I’m checking the time.” She swipes away a few things, much to his annoyance, then looks at him. “There isn’t much left.” She holds up the phone: he can see it’s almost 5.

“Then what are you waiting for?” he asks, impatience bleeding into his words. She rolls her eyes and moves off his lap. He tries to protest because he still doesn’t believe this is happening and that she must be leaving. He can’t get the words out because she’s unzipping his jeans. She has his dick in her hand before he can process what she’s doing. She pulls it out, fingers wrapped loosely around it, and pauses. She then tightens her grip, and he groans. “Come closer.”

She ignores him and watches as she strokes him once, twice, thrice, before he pushes himself up to curl fingers around the nape of her neck again. He does his best to focus on her, rubbing at her jawline with his thumb. She twists her hand around when she reaches the head of his dick, and his plan to be gentle goes out the window. He shoves his hand between her spread legs, rubbing her through the panties. He groans when he feels the damp spot.

Her thumb swirls around the head of his dick, collecting the precum on the pad of it. He almost loses it when she lets go of him and lifts her hand to her mouth to study it before putting her thumb in her mouth and sucking.

“Why are you stalling?” Levi growls, pushing her panties aside to feel how wet she is. The corners of her lips curve up as his dick twitches against his stomach.

“Have you never heard of foreplay?” Mikasa responds, holding his gaze while reaching to adjust his hand. She rocks into the feeling of his thumb on her clit, shutting her eyes and sighing. She starts stroking him again when he slides his finger inside her; she moans and the sound banishes any retort that might have come into his head.

When she opens her eyes again they’re warm, dark, and as promising as before. Her free hand produces the condom from thin air - though, then again, his lust-addled brain and tunnel vision could have simply missed where she grabbed it from - and she lets go of him once again to rip open the wrapper.

Then something he doesn’t expect happens. She pauses, looks at the condom, then at him, then back at it. Her hands shake a little. He slides his finger out of her and reaches to take it from her.

“What, you don’t know how to do it?” he says, trying to make his now husky voice teasing in the middle of everything. He rolls it on with only a moment of hesitation, looking back up at her when she huffs.

“Does it matter?” He tips his head to the side, enjoying her glare as she swats his hand away and lifts herself off his thighs. She then tugs his pants and underwear down off his hips and hovers over him, panties shifting almost back into place as she moves.

“No.” Mikasa’s focus shifts to him as Levi speaks, staring and furrowing her brow and looking like she doesn’t know what he’s talking about. She shrugs, pushes her panties to the side, holds them there, and takes his dick in her hand once more. He grabs her hips, fingers digging in, heart thudding in his throat.

She inches down on him, enveloping him in heat and tightness. He exhales hard and looks up and away from where he had been watching them join to find her biting her lip, eyes half-closed brow still furrowed. Her lips part and she makes a noise low in her throat when he’s completely inside of her. She meets his gaze, something in it that he can’t identify again.

“Is this - ”

“Just give me a minute,” she interrupts, moving her hips back and forth, adjusting. He lets go of her hips, props himself up on one elbow, and reaches for her face. He cups her cheek. She turns her head to kiss his palm, hot breath caressing it immediately after.

She’s still holding her panties to the side as she lifts her hips a bit and slides back down again. He’d ask why the hell she hadn’t taken them off if he had any coherency left. He lifts his hips to meet her, reveling in the soft “ah!” that leaves her parted lips. They find a rhythm after this. He bats her hand away from between her legs and circles her clit while he keeps the cloth hooked off to the side.

Mikasa leans forward to kiss him when he does this, grinding against when their hips meet. His lips part and she slides her tongue into his mouth. He uses his free hand to grab a fistfull of her hair when she withdraws to press a soft kiss to his bottom lip. Levi forgets that it had been holding him up, so his back hits the floor and she hits his front.

She laughs at him, soft and melodious, stopping any annoyed remarks with a swivel of her hips.

He’s trying to hold on, hold out, wait for her, but his eyes are starting to cross with the effort. He comes undone when she whispers right into his ear, “I’m so close.” Levi shudders underneath her, pushing up as she comes down again. She stops when he’s fully inside of her, moaning and grinding and so, so perfect. “I can feel it.”

His hand clenches in her hair at the feeling of her tightening around him as he comes inside of her. It seems to go on and on and he wonders, somewhere in the back of his mind, if it will ever end.

It does, of course, with her forehead pressing against his shoulder and her thighs tensing and untensing on his hips. He brackets her waist with his hands, squeezing in time with her thighs. She pushes herself up, allows him to slide out of her, and falls to the side. She’s beautiful with her hair mussed, cheeks pink, lips red and smiling.

“Hey,” Mikasa says.

“Hey,” Levi echoes. He breaks the moment to take off the condom and tie it off, looking around for his wastebasket. It seems to have disappeared. He narrows his eyes at her. “What did you do with it?”

She grumbles something about ‘ruining the moment’ but responds, “I needed it handy so I could throw away the sucker. It was gross.”

“Seriously?” She rolls her eyes at him.

“Have you ever seen me eat one of those before?” He stops to think, dodging the flick she aims at his nose. “Anyway, it’s next to your bed.”

He’s about to turn over when they both hear it: the front door opens. His expression mirrors hers: eyes wide, face pale.

“Shit,” he whispers as though his mother and - fuck - uncle could hear him. “We lost track of time.”

Mikasa looks smug for a moment before her face returns to the preceding expression as Kuchel yells up the stairs, “Levi! Please come down to help with dinner! Oh, and, if you’re still here, Mikasa, you’re welcome to stay!”

“It was worth it,” she whispers after as they both scramble to make themselves presentable. She buttons her shirt, fixes her panties, unrolls the skirt back into place (much to his disappointment), as he tugs his pants up, condom still in hand as he desperately looks for the trash. Then, the worst happens.

“Levi!” Kenny yells as he starts stomping up the stairs. “You’d better not be fucking your girlfriend up there!”

“Kenny!” Kuchel snaps, and he pauses to say something that Levi and Mikasa can’t hear.

By the time Kenny is outside the door, they're on their stomachs, side by side, schoolwork in front of them and clothes and hair smoothed out. In his haste, Levi shoved the condom under the bedside table, realizing too late that the bin was in reach. The door bangs open, hitting the wall and making both of them jump. Kuchel yells up the stairs again. Kenny ignores her.

“Can you knock?” Levi snaps, clapping the math book shut and tossing down his pencil.

“The door ain’t supposed to be closed when you two are in here alone.” Kenny looms over both of them. Mikasa pushes some hair behind her ear and shuts her English book. She pushes herself up on her knees and stretches.

“Sorry,” she says, looking up at Kenny with wide, innocent eyes, “we forgot.” She stands, brushes herself off, and starts putting away her things. Levi pushes himself up as well, glancing over at his uncle to see why he hasn’t responded. Kenny is watching him, and, once their eyes met, gives him a predatory grin full of straight, unnaturally white teeth. He glares back, daring him to speak. The atmosphere becomes tense as Mikasa slings her back over her shoulder. Kenny lets her past.

“So,” he says, leering down at Levi, “it looks like you and I are going to have to have a talk later.”

“About what?” Levi walks across the room and puts his books on the table opposite his bed.

“You know what. I ain’t dumb. You two were fucking.” Levi tries not to stiffen but is momentarily unsuccessful.

“We weren’t,” he says in a last ditch effort to avoid the discomfort of a sex talk with Kenny. And he’s seventeen, for fuck’s sake.

“Your girl used an open condom wrapper as a bookmark.” That, he hadn’t noticed. There’s no point in denying anymore.

“Mom asked me to help with dinner,” he says coolly, pushing past his uncle. “I need to go do that.” Kenny lets him by, a hoarse laugh following him down the stairs.

Kuchel and Mikasa are talking near the front door. Kuchel holds one of Mikasa’s hands in both of hers, smiling and nodding and giving Mikasa all of her attention.

“I’m so sorry,” Mikasa says. “I have to get home. My parents and I are going out to dinner, and I have a few things to do before that.”

“Oh, that’s fine, but you have to join us soon. It’s been too long.” Kuchel pats her top hand before letting them go. Mikasa pushes her hair behind her ear and notices Levi standing there. The moment stretches as they say nothing, and Kuchel hums, pulling them back to the present.

“See you tomorrow,” he says, at a loss for what else to say. He doesn’t know what she wants to do, if she wants to keep this between the two of them for now. She answers his questions without words when she steps toward him and kisses him.

“Later,” she says, voice musical and warm. She bids Kuchel goodbye and waves at Kenny, who stands at the top of the stairs.

After the door shuts, Kuchel claps her hands together. “Well, it looks like you and your uncle will need to have a talk.” She sighs and ruffles his hair. “And I’ll need to catch Mikasa’s mother to let her know she should do the same. Oh, my little boy.” She smiles, grabs his collar, and leads him into the kitchen. “For now, dinner!”

His mother acts like nothing has happened while they cook, other than a few misty eyed stares and smiles that are both happy and sad. Kenny mutters to himself as he cuts an apple at the table.

They eat as Kuchel talks about her day and asks the two of them about theirs, and then Levi suffers through an excruciating birds and the bees talk as his mother sings while washing dishes (likely to drown out what Kenny is saying).

Once all of this is done, Levi drags himself back up to his room and flops facedown on his bed. His phone buzzes on his bedside table, and he might have ignored it if he didn’t know that it was Mikasa texting him.

 _Did you survive?_ He doesn’t know how she seems to just _know_ things.

 _Barely_. He sends the text, hesitates, and follows it with, __Are you going to stop wearing the skirts?_ It’s off before he can second guess asking her this._

__

_Do you hate them that much?_ He thinks, for a moment, that maybe she doesn’t know everything, until - _Of course not. I know that you love them._

__


End file.
